What has the world come to?
by Master's daughter
Summary: Aria has a some what normal life. If you call growing up with the Avengers normal. Now she's seventeen and Nick believes that it's time to tell her the truth about who she is. What she is. She takes it pretty well, but just when she's finally warming up to it a terrible thing happens. Now her life is changed forever. The next installment of the story will be posted soon.
1. Chapter 1

**What has the world come to? **

Aria sighed and closed the book she was reading. She looked around her at the room she was in. It was mostly blue with some green, black, and tan, thrown in. The curtains that covered the doorway to the balcony reminded her of sails whenever there was a breeze. She has always dreamed of a room like this, but in her dream it wasn't the size of an apartment and it was on Earth. This room was on Asgard. That's right, Asgard. Aria had been there for about two weeks now and was still in awe whenever she looked around. The events that proceeded her arrival kept popping up in her head like an annoying song that won't go away. And here they are.

About a month and a half before she found out who she was Aria Banner had a pretty normal life. If you call being kidnapped by S.H.E.I.L.D when your five years old normal. Aria didn't actually have a last name, she just used Bruce's because she liked him the best. S.H.E.I.L.D had decided not to put her in foster care so she spent a certain amount time with each Avenger.( except for Thor.) She liked staying with Bruce the best. Tony and Pepper were okay, except for the fact that she and Tony always got into fights to see who could out sass the other. Clint and Natasha were pretty fun as well. Clint would teach her how to shoot a bow and Natasha taught her martial arts. Steve was fun because she got help him catch up on what he's missed. Nick never told her who she was and it bugged her to end. She tired asking the others but they wouldn't say anything.

This week she was staying with Bruce. Usually they would be in some exotic country helping the sick. Instead they were on the helicarrier researching some top secret drug. Aria was lying on the floor of the lab throwing a ball up into the air and Bruce was looking into a microscope. " Aria, why don't you go get some lunch. I'll join you in a minuet." Bruce said, looking up from his work. " But I'm having so much fun." she said, her voice taking on its usual sarcastic tone. " Yeah, because throwing a ball of ice into the air is so much fun." he said with a laugh. " What?" she said. This time when she caught it she took a closer look. He was right; it was made of ice. " Why isn't it melting?" she asked. Bruce looked up again. " Bring it over here." he said. Aria got up and put the ball on the table. When he picked it up he yelled and dropped it. " What's wrong?!" she asked, her voice riddled with worry. " I'm not sure." he said through gritted teeth. When she looked she wished she hadn't. His hand and part of his arm were now blue. Her mind was racing as she searched for the med kit. When she finally found it a team had already come and were taking him to the infirmary. " Wait! I need to come with him!" she yelled. " I'm sorry miss. You don't have clearance." one of the doctors told her. " Don't have clearance?! Since when do I need clearance for this?" she asked still yelling. " We'll send someone as soon as you can see him." said a doctor, trying to reassure her. " No! I want to go with him." she said. " Miss you-" just then a blue light lit the room and everyone except Aria and Bruce was suddenly unconscious. She backed up, her hand over her mouth and her eyes open wide in shock. " Aria." Bruce said taking a step towards her. " Don't come any closer. I don't want to hurt you to." she told him.


	2. Chapter 2

Aria paced up and down the lab. Bruce had told her to stay there while he talked to Fury. She tried to focus on something, but so many thoughts were rushing around in her head.

" Why did the ice hurt Bruce and not me? What was that blast that knocked everyone out? What am I?"

After about an hour or so she decided to go to Fury's office and get some answers. As she walked down the halls of the helicarrier she couldn't help but notice that everyone was looking at her differently. She tried to ignore it. When she got to Fury's office she stopped. Bruce was still in there and he didn't sound to happy.

" You need to tell Aria the truth! She can't keep living like this!" he yelled.

" I'll tell her when I think she's ready. Until then we keep quiet." Nick said.

" You don't understand. The older she gets the stronger her powers get. She already knocked out five people.!" Bruce told him.

Fury didn't answer. Aria had walked into the room while Bruce was yelling. Bruce turned around.

" Aria. What are you doing here?" he asked, lowering his voice.

" What powers are you talking about?" she said.

" Call in the rest of the Avengers. Tell them it's urgent." Fury told the agent at the door.

" Why aren't you guys telling me anything?" Aria asked.

" You'll find out soon enough." Bruce told her. He walked over and gave her hug.

" Everything's going to be alright." he whispered in her ear.

They followed Nick to the conference room where the Avengers always met.

" They should be here soon." Fury told them.

Aria sat down in one of the chairs. She put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands. After a few minuets everyone showed up. Even Pepper came. They all sat down except for Fury. He tapped the table and an image appered. It was the security footage from when Aria knocked out the medics. It started playing. Once it was finished Fury looked around at everyone.

" It's time isn't it." Pepper said.

" Yes. It is." Fury replied.

Aria looked up. Pepper looked like she was going to cry.

" Who's going to tell her?" Tony asked.

No one answered.

" I will." Steve said.

Fury nodded at him. Steve looked at Aria. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he didn't really want to do this.

" Aria. There's no easy way to tell you this. And I speak for everyone when I say that secretly we wished that it wasn't true." he stopped for a moment.

" What is it?" she asked. Her eyes didn't show the worry, but her voice did.

Steve looked at everyone else.

" Just tell her already." Clint said.

" Alright, alright. Aria, Loki is your father." Steve said.

He looked at her with genuine worry and love.

Aria didn't say anything. She couldn't.

_"My father? That would explain the powers, I guess. But why would they keep this from me for twelve years?" _

" You okay sweetie?" Pepper asked.

" Yeah. Just processing it." Aria answered.

About five minuets of silence passed.

" Why now?" Aria finally asked.

" What?" Tony said.

" Why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she said.

" Because I asked them not to." Fury told her.

Aria stared at him. He stared back with the usual expressionless look in his eye.

" What exactly happened?" she asked.

" We took you from Asgard. For leverage." Fury admitted.

" Leverage? For what?" she said. The volume of her voice went up a little bit.

" A war. Another attack on Earth." he said.

" Has there been one?" she said.

Fury gave her a " don't be a smart alick look."" she looked down at the floor.

" To be completely honest-

" But you haven't been completely honest, have you!" Aria yelled, interrupting him,

" We thought it would be best if you didn't know." he said.

" Really?! You kidnap me from Asgard when I'm five years old because you felt like you needed leverage for an assumed future war! My father is sociopath who almost completely destroyed Manhattan and you felt it was best not to tell me?!" she yelled.

Now she was standing up with her palms flat on the table, her eyes practically shooting daggers at Fury.

" Honey you need to calm down." Bruce said. He stood up and put a hand on her shoulder.

" No! I will not calm down." she yelled, pushing Bruce's hand off her shoulder.

Then, all of the sudden, the light went out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here it is. Chapter 3. :)**

**I want to thank lightinside for being an incredible beta. Also I want to thank xxxMKJ001 and Malmal86 for the reviews. **

* * *

" Aria! Aria, are you alright?" Bruce called out. He felt around for a chair.

" Yeah, I'm fine. I can't see a thing though." she answered.

" What happened?" Natasha asked.

" That was just small example of what Aria is capable of." Fury said.

" Hey, don't go blaming me. I'm not the one who kept it a secret." Aria said.

" I'm not blaming anyone." Nick stated.

" Really. Because I think you should be blaming yourself." she told him.

" Sweetie, maybe this isn't the right time or place for this." Pepper said.

" She's right in way. Not only did you take out the power in here, the rest of the helicarrier is out as well." Tony said.

" The emergency generators will start up soon. Everyone just needs to calm down and wait until they do." Steve said.

Aria sighed and sat down in a chair. She couldn't believe that they had kept this from her for twelve years.

" If you all knew, then why did you take me in?" she asked.

Everyone was stunned by that question. Now that they thought about they realized that they didn't really know. Fury had showed up with a terrified little girl in his arms, and they all immediately started helping. Even after he told then who she was no one cared.

" Because you needed us." Clint told her.

" You looked so scared I didn't even care who you were." Natasha said.

Aria nodded even though no one could see. She was glad for that because just then she started to cry. Somehow Bruce knew had wrapped her in his arms.

" Honey, you know that we all love you. No matter what. We'll always be here for you." he told her.

" I know." she replied.

A few minuets passed this way. Aria crying and Bruce holding her and trying his best to comfort her. Then the generators kicked in and the lights turned on. Aria pulled away and wiped her eyes.

" What's going to happen now?" Pepper asked.

" We'll have to find some one who can help Aria with her powers." Steve said.

" The only person that can do that is her father." Fury said.

" There has to be someone else." Tony said.

" There isn't. He's the only that understands what's going on." Clint told him.

" While you guys discuss this I'm going to take Aria to her room." Bruce said.

He stood up and Aria stood up with him. Together they walked out and headed for her room.

" You know, I'm pretty sure that Bruce loves her the most out of all of us." Tony said.

" Yeah. He'd do anything for her." Natasha agreed.

" But will he be able to give her up if Loki comes for her?" Steve asked.

Everyone thought about it. Would he? Would Bruce be able to let Aria go if push came to shove?


	4. Chapter 4

**Yea for chapter 4. :) I know usually people wait a little bit to post a new chapter, but (1, I'm not people and (2, The ideas and chapters just keep coming. I just now noticed that I left out a word on chapter 3. Sorry about that.**

**Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

After a very long discussion about what they would do everyone decided that for now they wouldn't do anything about her powers unless they absolutely needed to. Steve and Tony had decided to go check on Aria. When they got to her room, they found her sitting at her desk writing.

"Where's Bruce?" Steve asked.

"He went back to the lab to check on that drug that Fury has him researching." Aria said.

" How are you holding up." Tony asked her.

"Fine. I mean, it's not everyday that you find out your actually from Asgard." she replied, not looking up from her work.

"Yeah. I guess so." Tony said.

Steve looked around the room. The walls were painted blue and the black carpet was the kind that looked like you took it off the back of a super shaggy monster. There was a twin bed on one side of the room with posters and drawings hung above it. At first Steve thought that Aria had drawn them but then he remembered that she was a terrible artist. She had a friend that sent her copies of what she drew. On the other side of the smallish room was her desk, which always had tons of papers strewn about it. Aria would always start something and then halfway through get an idea for another story and start writing that one instead. Right now she was working on a kid's book about a red panda. As he looked around Steve couldn't believe how much she had grown up. It seemed like only yesterday this room was bright pink and covered in princesses and fairies.

"Hey, Cap! You daydreaming or something?" Tony said, waving a hand in front of Steve's face.

"Hmm. No. Just going through some memories." he replied.

"Alright. I'm gonna go get something to eat." Tony said. With that he walked out of the room.

"You know, you guys keep asking me if I'm okay. Maybe I should be asking you that." Aria said.

She turned around in her chair so that she was facing Steve. Her eyes asked the question.

"I'm fine. Just amazed at you've grown." he told her.

She smiled, stood up, and gave him a hug.

"Do you want to eat something?" he asked her.

" Yeah. I'm starving, but you go ahead. I'm just going to finish my story." she answered.

"Okay." Steve said. He walked out of the room.

Aria watched him go and then sat down on her bed. She thought about what would happen no that she knew the truth.

Will my real dad come for me? Will I be sent somewhere? What if there is another attack. Will I be able to fight my dad?

The thoughts and questions went on like this for a few minuets. Finally she got up and went over to her desk to finish her story. Just as she finished it she heard a crash. Aria rushed out of her room and towards the sound. When she reached it she realized that she was at Bruce's lab. Aria rushed in and saw Bruce lying on that ground with Loki standing over him, pointing a sward at his throat.

"Where is she?! Where is my daughter?!" Loki yelled.

"I'm right here." Aria said. She tried her best to keep her voice, and the rest of her, from shaking.

Loki looked up and saw her. For a moment the two just stood there.

"Well, I'm here now. I think you can stop pointing the sword at Bruce." she said. For some strange reason she already felt comfortable around Loki.

Loki looked down at Bruce. He lifted the sword, sheathed it, and helped him stand up. Bruce brushed himself off and looked at Aria. Just then the rest of the Avengers rushed into the lab.

"What's going on?" Clint asked.

No one answered because no one had to.

"Oh, it's you again." Loki said looking at the others.

"Yeah. Why are you here?" Tony asked.

"Isn't is obvious? I'm here to take back my daughter." Loki said.

Instantly Natasha's hand went to her gun. Aria saw and shook her head.

"No guns, no swords, no weapons." Aria said.

Everyone looked at her.

"You guys can settle whatever grudge match you've got going on later. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me." she told them.

"Whoever said that was going to happen?" Tony asked.

"No one said anything. The way you're all standing and reaching for weapons told me. Honestly, you guys are like a couple of tom cats fighting over a dead rat." Aria told them.

"What do cats have to do with this?" Loki asked.

"It's a metaphor." Aria answered.

"Metaphors aside you need to decide." Loki said.

"Decide what?" Aria asked.

"Decide whether or not you'll come back to Asgard." he replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After some negotiating, Loki agreed to give Aria the rest of the week to decide. She didn't really do anything during that time except for think. She thought about her life with Bruce and the others. She thought about how she had reacted when they told her the truth. She was thinking about all the good times she had when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said.

The door opened and Bruce and Loki walked in. Aria sat up from her bed.

"Have you decided?" Loki asked.

Aria looked at Bruce. He had always been like a father to her. She didn't know if she could leave him. But she also knew that her powers would just get stronger and put the people on the helicarrier in danger.

"Yes, I have. I'll go with you." Aria said. She looked at Loki.

"Excellent. I'll give you some time to say your goodbyes and then we'll leave." he told her.

With that he left the room. Aria got up off her bed and hugged Bruce. He hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss you." she said.

"I'm going to miss you to." he said.

Aria pulled away. Bruce looked at her. He couldn't believe that the little girl he had come to love so much had turned into this beautiful young woman standing before him. He sighed and walked out of the room. Aria looked around her. She didn't really know what to feel right now.

_I guess I should go say goodbye to the others._

When she reached the lab she saw almost everyone standing there. Bruce and Pepper were missing. Natasha came over and gave her a hug.

"If you ever need to come back you just let us know, alright." she told her.

"Okay." Aria said.

Next Clint gave her hug. Then Tony and lastly Steve.

"We're all going to miss you." Steve said.

"I know. I'll miss you guys to." Aria said. She blinked, trying to hold back the tears.

Just then Loki appeared in the doorway.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yeah." she replied.

As they walked out Aria turned around and waved. Everyone waved back. While they were walking Fury came up to them.

"We have jet ready to take you down. Figured it would be easier that way." he told them.

"Thanks." Aria said.

Now they were on the jet and heading towards the east coast. Aria looked out the small window at the helicarrier. She tried her best not to cry. Loki came over and looked out as well.

"How much time did you spend up there?" he asked.

"Not a lot. But it was enough." she answered.

"I see." was all he said. Then he went back to his seat.

The co-pilot came in.

"I there anywhere you'd like us to stop?" he asked them.

"No." Loki said.

"Actually, there is one place." Aria said.

Loki looked at her.

"I won't take that long." she told him

"Where would you like us to stop?" the co-pilot asked.

"Stark Tower please." Aria said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah for chapter 6! Every time I post a new chapter all I can think is 'I have to much time on my hands!' **

**I want to thank xxxMKJ001 for the reviews. **

**Also, you guys are going to have to wait a while for chapter 7. I'm not going to be able to get on for the next 2 weeks. Now that I think about it, I should have made this ending a cliff hanger. :) Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Why are you making us stop here?" Loki asked as they approached the door to Star tower.

"Because I promised Pepper that I would say goodbye." Aria told him.

"Alright. But make it quick." he said.

"It's Pepper. I'm probably going to be a few minuets." she said.

Five minuets later Aria walked out of the door. Loki stood up from the bench he was sitting on.

"When do we leave?" she asked him.

"We can leave right now." he answered.

"I don't think that people would appreciate it very much if we left a huge Nordic pattern engraved into the sidewalk and street." she said.

"Very well. How about that small passageway over there?" he suggested.

"The alley? That would probably be good." she said, looking at the dark alley way that Loki had pointed to.

"So, what happens now?" Aria asked once they had gone into the alley.

"We wait." Loki answered briskly.

"For what?" she asked again.

Just then what looked like a giant rainbow came down and engulfed the two Asgardians. A few seconds later they were standing in the Bi-Frost. Heimdall came down from the platform and bowed to Loki.

"Your Majesty. Is this her?" Heimdall said.

"Yes. This is my daughter, Aria." Loki replied.

"Welcome home, princess." Heilmdall said, bowing to Aria.

"Thank you. I guess." she said.

She was about to ask Loki yet another question when Thor and Jane came running in. They were both smiling.

"Brother! I have wonderful news!" he said.

Then he saw Aria.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This is my daughter, Aria." Loki told him.

Thor looked a little confused. Jane stepped forward.

"You got her back? That's wonderful." she said with a smile.

"Yes, it is." Loki said, smiling at Aria. She smiled back.

"What was it you wanted to tell me brother?" he asked Thor.

"Ah, yes. Jane, do you want to or shall I?" he asked his wife.

"You tell him. You seem to be more excited about it then I am." Jane replied.

"Alright. Loki, Jane is with child!" he exclaimed.

"That is wonderful news! Congratulations to the both of you." Loki said.

She didn't know why, but Aria had the feeling that Loki was hiding something. Not a 'I'm going to take over the world' something. More of a 'I'm hiding all my real emotions' something.

"Well. We should be heading back. Would you two like to join us?" Jane asked.

"That sounds nice. What do you think Aria?" Loki said, looking at his daughter.

"Hmm? Oh, yes. I'd love to." she replied.

When they walked out of the Bi-Frost, Aria almost couldn't breath she was so excited. Standing in front of her were four magnificent horses. One was pure white with blue eyes and a gold colored saddle and bridle. The second was a beautiful palomino with brown eyes and brown colored tack. The third was blacker than midnight with brilliant green eyes and black colored tack. The fourth was a gorgeous paint. It had black, brown, and white markings all over. Its eyes were a deep blue, and the tack was black. She was looking at the paint when Loki managed to break the little trance like state she was in.

"Are you alright?" he asked jokingly.

"Yeah. I've just never seen horses this beautiful before." she said.

"Do you like horses?" asked Jane.

"Yes, I love them." Aria answered.

"The spotted one is yours." Loki told her.

"Really?!" she said. It came out a little bit more excited then she meant it to.

"Yes." he said.

Aria went over to the paint and held out her hand for it to sniff. Then she petted it, ribbing her hand up and down its neck. The next thing she knew she was holding out and apple to it.

"Where did you get that." Jane asked from her horse. She was on the white one.

"I don't know. I was thinking about how nice it would be if I had an apple for the horse." Aria replied.

The horse didn't seem to care and took the apple. Once it was finished Aria mounted. She saw the beautiful dress that Jane was wearing and looked at her own clothes. Today she was wearing her usual black jeans and combat boots with a blue T-shirt over a black tank top. Jane chuckled.

"We can get you something once we get to the palace." she told her.

"Oh, that's alright. I'm not really a dress person anyways." Aria said.

"Okay." Jane said with a smile.

"Does my horse have a name?" Aria asked on their way back.

"No. I figured you would like to name her yourself." Loki said.

"Thank you." she said.

The rest of the way back Aria tried to think of a good name for her horse.

_Let's see. She's a paint, but I don't really see what that has to do with it. I know!_

"Arwin." she said out loud.

"What?" Jane asked.

"That's what I'll name her. Arwin." Aria replied.

"I like it. It's a very pretty name." Jane said.

"Thanks." Aria said.

"We're here." Loki announced.

Aria looked around her and couldn't believe her eyes. They were in a courtyard with at least seven different passageways, each with their own carved archway. The one in front of them had steps leading up to it. Aria dismounted and walked around a little. In the middle of the courtyard stood a huge fountain. It had about six tiers and the water flowing down seemed to change color with each one. She looked into the last one and saw some fish swimming around. Just like the water, the fish seemed to change color. One second a fish was bright orange and the next it was a deep blue. Aria stared at them in amazement.

"Aria! This way." Loki called.

"Coming!" she said.

She ran over to the archway with the steps where everyone was waiting. They all walked in together. Aria tried to stop herself from staring at practically every little detail. Loki looked over at her and couldn't help but smile.

"She's a lot like her mom." Jane commented.

"Yes, she is." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the long awaited chapter 7. I know it's been a long time since we've seen Aria, so I'll try to crank out as many chapters as I can. Just for you. :) Hope you like it. **

* * *

Aria, Loki, and the others spent the rest of the day walking around Asgard. By the time they got to where Aria would be staying it was already dark.

"Thanks for showing me around. It was awesome." she told them. Her eyes were still shining from all the excitement, and she pretty much had a permanent grin on her face.

"It was our pleasure." Thor replied.

"You're probably really tired. We'll let you get to bed. Loki, will you join us?" Jane said. She had been on Asgard so long that she was beginning to talk like everyone else.

"Yes. I'll be there shortly." he answered.

Thor nodded and he and Jane walked away. Loki turned to Aria.

"I know you probably have a lot of questions, but they'll have to wait until tomorrow." he told her.

"Can I ask you just one now?" she asked.

"I suppose so." he said.

"Who's my mother?" Aria asked. The excitement was still in her eyes, but a sorrowful curiosity went with it.

"Her name was Sarina. I'll tell you more about her in the morning." Loki replied. The way he said it implied that the conversation was over.

"Okay. Goodnight." she said.

"Goodnight." Loki said.

Aria turned and opened the door. Normally she would have stood in the doorway for five minuets taking it all in; but the way her father had ended the conversation made her sad for some reason. So she just walked in and flopped down on her bed. She only had time to think about what she wanted for breakfast before she fell fast asleep.

The next two weeks were spent wandering around Asgard. Loki had never told her about her mother like he said he would. She asked Thor, but he wouldn't say anything either. Jane wouldn't even talk to her when she brought it up. Aria began to wonder what had happened to make everyone like this. So, she spent her time either in the gardens on a swinging bench that she found or in the library, where she could read all she wanted.

Well, now time has brought us to the present. I would make the chapter longer, but where would be the fun in that? You'll just have to wait to find out what happens next.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so I forgot to say something last chapter. I don't own Sarina. She belongs to my wonderful beta lighinside. **

**Also, I want thank her for helping me so darn much with this story. **

**Another thing, I will not be able to post Sunday through Tuesday. Nor will I be able to post July 6th-11th and 14th-19th. **

* * *

"Hello?" a voice interrupted.

Aria jumped a little and looked up from her book at the speaker. It was a guy about her age with dirty blonde hair and strangely gray, stormy eyes.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to startle you." he said.

"It's alright. I just didn't hear you coming, that's all." Aria told him. Somewhere in the back of her mind something was telling her not to talk to him. She didn't know why. It was like some kind of warning system. It had been there all her life, and usually she listened to it. This time she didn't.

"Okay. My name's Joshua by the way." he said.

"Aria. Pleased to meet you." she said, coming out of a mini trance her mind had put her in to.

"Princess Aria?" Joshua asked. Something about the way he said it made it sound like he already knew.

"Yep. That's me." she answered. The longer she talked to him the more the alarm in her head went off.

Why do I feel like he's dangerous? He doesn't look like he his. Then again, I don't look dangerous either but the stuff I can came up with would make someone think I was from hell.

"Are you alright? You keep saying a few words and then spacing off." Joshua said with a little chuckle.

An evil chuckle! Don't trust him! Stop talking to him!

Aria tried her best to ignore the warnings.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Do you live here?" she said.

"No. I'm from Alfhiem." Joshua replied.

"Okay. I'm still learning everything, so you'll have to correct me if I get anything wrong." Aria said with a little smile. She motioned to the spot next to her on the swinging bench she was sitting on.

Joshua sat down put his feet up the same way Aria did. They let the bench swing back and forth while they talked. This went on for about three hours, and it was almost dark by the time they finished. A guard came out to the gardens they were in to tell them that dinner was served.

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Aria asked, getting up.

"Yes. And for the next three weeks." Joshua replied, standing up as well.

"Really? What for?" she said.

"My father wanted me to see what it was like to live here. Among other things." he answered. He held out his arm for Aria.

"Alright. Man am I starving." she said, putting a hand to her stomach. She took his arm even though her brain was saying no.

"We better hurry then." Joshua said.

Together the two walked to the banquet hall where Aria promptly forgot her manners and wolfed down whatever she could get her hands on. They talked all through dinner and while Joshua walked with her room. They stopped in front of the door.

"Thanks for walking here with me. Even though you didn't need to." Aria said. She couldn't help smiling.

"My pleasure. Goodnight, princess." Joshua said. He bowed.

"Goodnight." Aria said. She waited until he was out of sight and then opened the door. That night she slept a little better.


	9. Chapter 9

**Two chapters in one day. You're welcome.**

* * *

Aria and Joshua spent the next few days walking in the gardens and talking. Luckily the weather was great for the whole time. Except today. Today it decided to rain. So the two spent their time in the library. They sat on the window seat and talked while Aria looked out the window.

"Do you like the rain?" Joshua asked.

"Yes. I love it. When I was little I used to sit by the gutter and play in the water. I always came inside muddy and soaking wet." Aria answered. She watched as the wind blew the leaves on the trees this way and that. The rain drops on the window would occasionally change course with the breezes that reached them.

"To be honest I hate it when it rains." Joshua said.

"Really? Why?" Aria asked, looking away from the window.

"The sun always gets blocked out when it rains." Joshua answered.

"I take it you prefer the sun?" Aria said.

"Yes. All the light elves do." Joshua replied. He looked out the window as well, but didn't really like what he saw. Then he looked at Aria. She looked so absorbed in what was going on outside. And also extremely interested. After some thought he decided that he may not like rain now, but he could learn to.

Just then Aria looked over. Joshua hurriedly looked down at the window seat. Aria smiled a little and turned back to the window.

Maybe that little warning system is wrong. Maybe it just went off because I don't know him.

There was a knock on the door.

"It's open." Aria called. She wondered why someone would be knocking on the door to the library.

Loki walked in. He saw the two and couldn't help feeling just a little bit protective.

"Joshua, your father has come to see you." he announced.

Joshua looked up and then nodded. He stood up and walked out without a goodbye. Loki walked over toe the window and sat down.

"Aria, I've decided that it's time to tell you more about your mother. I'm sorry that I haven't yet." he said, taking her hand so that she would actually pay attention.

"Finally. I thought you would never tell me." Aria said. She adjusted herself on the seat so that she was facing her father.

"As you know her name is Sarina. She grew up on Midgard, just like you did." Loki paused.

"Really? Cool." Aria interrupted.

Loki ignored the comment.

"She grew up there, but she's originally from Alfhiem. To be honest eve I didn't know that until quiet a while after I met her." Loki paused yet again. Aria could tell that this was somewhat hard for him to do.

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"She died." he answered. He tried to keep the sorrow and pain out of his voice.

"How?" Aria said. She squeezed her dad's hand just a little bit.

"After they took you she searched everywhere. The one place she didn't think to look was Earth. After a while she gave up. For day's on end she would sit in the gardens and just space off. Especially when it rained. Eventually she got sick, and the doctors couldn't help her. It's been three years now since she died." Loki finished the story with a sigh.

Aria looked out the window again. It was the only thing she could do. Her mother had dies because S.H.I.E.L.D was so worried about another attack, that they took a little girl from her mother.

Just one more reason to hate every single one of them.

Loki could fell Aria's anger and looked up. What he saw surprised him. Aria was using her magic to twist the rain drops on the window into different shapes. By the look on her face she didn't even know she was doing it. He looked at the window. The first shape was of Nick Fury. The second of Bruce Banner. There were others as well. She had made all the Avengers. What happened next really surprised him. One by one all the shapes fell as if they had been killed. All of them except for Bruce. Then he to went away and was replaced by an eagle in a shield. Loki didn't know what it stood for. Aria snapped out of the trance and saw that window.

"Am I doing that?" she asked.

"Yes. It appears that your powers are stronger then I thought." Loki said. "What does that mean?" he motioned to the shape on the window.

"It's the symbol for S.H.I.E.L.D." Aria answered.

Loki nodded. He stood up.

"We should go. It's almost time for dinner." he told her.

Aria stood up as well and followed her father out the door.

In the library the eagle was still on the window, but something was different.

The eagle was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Whoooooooo! Chapter 10! I want to take moment to thank everyone that's helped me along. **

**Thank you to lightinside for being the best beta anyone could ever ask for. She had helped me so freaking much!**

**Thank you to xxxMKJ001 and Malmal86 for the reviews. They were helpful and encouraging. **

**Lastly, thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story. It's means a lot. **

**A little heads up, starting Sunday I will be taking a three week hiatus due to a camp that I will be attending and helping with. I'll try to get as many chapters posted as possible before I leave so that you guys have something to read while I'm gone. Again, that you guys so much for supporting me this far. **

* * *

For the next three weeks Aria's schedule didn't allow for any free time. Most of her time was spent with her father who, after the window incident, had decided that it was high time she learn to control her powers. Whatever time she wasn't spending doing that she spent learning about Asgard's history. Luckily, she got weekends off. And today happened to be Saturday, so Aria decided to do something fun. She walked through the covered pathway to the stables thinking about how great it felt to have some free time. When she got there she noticed Joshua was getting his horse ready. He saw her and smiled.

"Are you going riding?" he asked.

"Yes. I finally have some time off." Aria answered. She walked over to Arwin's stable and petted her.

"How are the magic lessons coming along?" Joshua said. He led his horse out of it's stall. It was a beautiful palomino, and it's mane looked like silk..

"I think they're coming along pretty well. See." she replied. With that she used her powers to change the leaves on the tree outside from green to blue.

"Very nice. I've never seen anyone do that before." Joshua commented.

Aria smiled and started getting Arwin ready.

"What's your horses name?" she asked when she was done.

"Roan." Joshua answered. "Your's?"

"Arwin." Aria told him.

"That's a beautiful name." he said.

"Thank you. His isn't to bad either." she said.

Aria mounted her horse and waited for Joshua to do the same. Once he did she got an idea.

"I'll race you to the meadows outside the city." she said with a smile.

"Alright. Is there a prize?" he asked. He to was smiling.

"Yes, but I'm not sure what it should be." she replied.

"Hmmm. How about if I win, you have to go out with me tonight." Joshua told her. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"Okay. And if I win, you have to wear a ridiculous hat during said date." Aria agreed.

"But if I loose, doesn't that mean you don't have to go on a date with me?" he asked.

"Yes, but I've decided that the date is the overall prize that happens no matter who wins." she told him. No she was the one with the mischievous grin.

"I'm getting mixed signals from you right now." Joshua said.

"Well, just ignore them so we can race." Aria said, rolling her eyes a little.

"Okay. When you're ready." Joshua said, getting ready.

"Go!" Aria shouted. Arwin streaked out of the stables.

"Hey, no fair!" Joshua yelled after her. He urged Roan into a gallop and sped after her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if this chapter isn't that good. I was really tired when I wrote it.**

* * *

Aria reached the meadows long before Joshua did. She was lying on the grass looking at the clouds when he arrived. He dismounted and walked over to her.

"You know you cheated, right?" he said, lying down next to her.

"Yeah. But it was worth it." she answered.

"How?" he said.

"Because I won." Aria said. She smiled and looked at him. The part of her that liked him couldn't help but notice how the constant gray storm that was his eyes seemed to calm whenever he looked at her. The part that didn't like him kept telling her to run away.

"But you still cheated." he said.

"Are you going to complain about that the entire time we're out here?" Aria asked.

"No. Just for now." Joshua replied with a small laugh.

"Okay." she said

Aria sat up and looked around. She felt like someone was watching her, but then again she always felt like that.

It's probably nothing. I wonder why I always feel like this?

Joshua sat up as well. He noticed some grass in her hair and picked it out. Then he started to play with a few strands.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Nothing." he replied absentmindedly.

"Yes you are." she said. Her little alarm was screeching louder than a rooster with a grudge. Yet again she choose to ignore it.

Joshua kept playing with her hair. It was as black as her father's and as smooth as silk. He scooted forward a little and moved his hand so that it was at the back of her head. Aria tensed just a bit. She turned her head to face Joshua. He scooted closer and slipped his hand to the other side of her head.

"We should head back. They're probably wondering where we are." Aria said nervously.

"No. I told them we'd be gone a while." Joshua told her, leaning in closer.

"Well, my dad doesn't know and he's really protective." she said, trying to avoid what was clearly about to happen. She knew it contradicted what she had said earlier, but she didn't care. She tried to lean away, but Joshua's hand prevented that.

Stupid genius!

Apparently Joshua was impatient and decided that it needed to happen now. He leaned in the rest of the way and kissed her. Aria blanked with shock. She didn't really know what to do. Then the part of her that liked him took over and kissed him back. She still had the feeling that someone was watching them and wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds and then the two separated. Joshua had a little bit of a twinkle in his eye.

"Someone is watching us." Aria told him once she came out shock.

"Really?" he asked. He started looking around.

"Don't look for them idiot!" she said. She got up and walked over to where Arwin was. Joshua went to Roan and they left.

"I wonder who was watching?" Joshua said once they got back.

"Don't know." Aria answered. Her mind was elsewhere while she removed the tack and groomed Arwin.

"Aria! Aria! Answer me!" Loki shouted.

"Crap. I'm in so much trouble." Aria said. She tried to hide behind Arwin, but he father spotted her.

"There you are. You had me worried." he said, walking over. "Where were you?"

"I was just out riding. Joshua went with me." she answered, looking over at Joshua, who clearly didn't want to be involved.

"Alright. Make sure you tell me when you go somewhere next time." Loki told her. Aria could tell he was tired.

"I will." she said.

Loki sighed and left the stables. The council had been calling meetings what seemed liked every five seconds. He hadn't gotten any sleep in the past few days, and it was really taking a toll on him. Aria wondered what was going on, but didn't really want to ask.

"I think I'm going to go take a bath. See you at dinner." she said to Joshua. She didn't wait for an answer and left immediately after she spoke.

Joshua watched her go and thought about what had happened earlier.

A moment of weakness. That's all it was. It won't happen again.


	12. Chapter 12

** Sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter. I took a three week hiatus because of camp. But now I'm back with a brand new chapter for all my lovely readers. Thank you guys so much for supporting me while I write this. Even though there's only like, one person posting reviews, knowing that there are people reading it and following it really helps. Hopefully I'll be able to post lots of chapters now. Without further ado, here's chapter 12!**

* * *

Aria sighed and flopped down on the couch in her room. After she had left the stables a guard told her that Loki wanted to see her. When she showed up he told her that because she has run off, that she now had to stay in the palace for a week. She was 3 hours into her punishment and already felt like escaping.

I don't understand why he did this. All I did was go for a ride. With Joshua. Alone. Far away from the palace. Yeah now I see it.

Aria got up and walked around her room. Her father had also decided that for the rest of the day she had to stay in her room. The best part was that there were guards outside her door so she couldn't leave. She started pacing, trying to think of a way out.

The balcony is to high up for me to be able to jump down. Can't use the door. There's no back door. Windows won't work either.

Suddenly a knock on the door interrupted her brooding.

"Come in." she said.

"I heard you got in trouble. Figured I come by and keep you company." Joshua told her as he walked in.

"Thanks. Although I don't know how my dad will feel about it. He doesn't really know you to well." Aria replied.

"I won't be here for to long. I have some other stuff to do." he said. He walked over and sat down on the couch.

"What other stuff?" Aria asked as she sat next to him.

"Just stuff." he said, clearly trying to avoid the question.

What is he trying to hide?

"Alright. If you don't want to tell me that's fine." she said, looking down at the floor.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you. I can't." he told her.

"You know that makes me want to know even more, right?" she asked him. Her curiosity always got the better of her in situations like this.

"So how have the magic lessons been going?" Joshua asked, changing the subject a little to fast for Aria's taste.

"Fine. I can change the appearance of anything I want. Make things disappear. Stuff like that." she replied.

"Cool. Anything else?" he asked.

"I can also get into people's heads and make them think whatever I want them to." Aria told him. Secretly that was her favorite thing to do. Well, besides turning all of Fandral's clothes pink and purple.

"Sounds fun. And slightly scary." Joshua said. He couldn't help but notice how blue her eyes were whenever he looked at her.

"It is. But I can't do that to my dad. Otherwise I wouldn't be stuck in here." she told him, looking around the room.

"I actually know a way out of here. It leads to the gardens." Joshua told her.

"Really?! Why didn't you mention this before?" she asked, a little bit of excitement creeping into her voice.

"I forgot about it. Wanna go?" he said standing up. He held out his hand.

"Do you even need to ask?" she said, taking his hand.

Joshua led her to a small door in the back wall. It led to a staircase that led outside to the gardens. Once they got there Aria looked around. She didn't recognize this part.

"Are you sure you went the right way? This doesn't look like the gardens." Aria told him. She turned around to face him, but he wasn't there.

"Joshua! Joshua where'd you go?!" she called out.

She walked over to a big oak tree and leaned against it. She was about to climb it to get a better view when she heard a twig snap. She whirled around and looked for whoever or whatever made that noise.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" she asked. She tried her best to keep the fear out of her voice.

After a few minuets of silence Aria decided that no one was there and turned towards the tree. That was when everything went black.


	13. Chapter 13

**So I have an announcement to make. This is the end of the story. Sorry I didn't warn you ahead of time, but to be honest, I didn't think it wad going to be the end. But then I realized that it made the perfect end to the story. Don't worry. The next story will be here soon. I'll tell you all the name later. For now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the last chapter of What has the world come to.**

* * *

Aria groaned and opened her eyes. It took a minuet for them to adjust to the light, but when they did she could see that she was in a small jail cell. It was probably about the size of the holding room you see in courthouses and the bars had to be at least four inches in diameter. She stood up and then immediately fell down again. Her head was spinning at a thousand miles per hour. There were about three more failed attempts to stand up before she just quit all together. Instead she tried to figure out where she was. Outside the cell was a long narrow hallway with dim flickering lights overhead. There were more cells on either side of the hall. Aria couldn't tell who, but she knew there people in them. She waited for the dizziness to subside and then tried once again to stand up. This time it worked. She leaned against the bars and brushed the dirt off her pants.

"Hello? Hello? Is anybody there?" she called out. Her voice was stronger than she thought and carried all the way down the hall.

"It's no use. The only times they come are to either take one of us away or give us a poor substitute for food." a voice answered from the cell to her left. It was a somewhat husky male voice. She couldn't see who it was.

"Percy's right." said a voice from the cell to Aria's right. This one was a girl.

"Don't tell it my name you idiot." Percy scolded.

"Sorry." she said.

"I'm not an it. I'm a person you jerk face." Aria retaliated. She could tolerate a lot of things, but this was not one of them.

"Well sorry. I'll make sure to be more civil next time." Percy said in a condescending tone.

Aria growled a little and turned to the cell to her right.

"What's your name?" she asked in as polite a tone as she could muster.

"Don't answer her!" Percy demanded.

"Shut up!" Aria yelled back.

"My name's Wanda." she answered quietly.

"Wanda. That's a nice name. How long have you been here?" Aria asked. She sat down and scooted a little closer to the wall on her right.

"I'm not sure. Do you know Percy?" Wanda said.

"No. And even if I did I wouldn't tell that monster over there." Percy scoffed.

"I swear, if you call me something like that one more time, I'm going to rip you tongue out!" Aria threatened.

"Oh. Scary. How exactly are you going to do that?" Percy asked. He knew she couldn't get through the bars. He had overheard the guards say that they were specially designed to keep her in.

"I have my ways." Aria replied smugly.

"Can you two please stop fighting. I don't like it." Wanda pleaded.

I'm willing to if Mr. smart mouth over there stops first.

"Do either of you know where here is?" Aria asked, trying to change the subject.

"This is a specialized HYDRA base. And your new home for the next few weeks. Or months. Whichever comes first." said an all to familiar voice.

"Joshua you dirt bag. Get over here so I can kill you!" Aria shouted.

"I don't think so. Although you are welcome to come out here. If you can." he told her. He knew she couldn't. The bars were to thick.

"Alright. Just give me a second." Aria said matter of factly. Among different things her father had taught her to use the Jotun magic that she possessed. Aria gripped onto the bars with both hands and closed her eyes. She focused on what Loki had taught her. Within a few seconds everyone could feel the temperature in the hallway start to drop. Joshua looked over and saw the bars on Aria's cell start to turn a bluish white. Once the ice had covered a big enough portion that she could walk through, Aria stopped. She stood up and backed away a little. Then kicked the frozen part as hard as she could. Immodestly the bars shattered. Aria smirked and walked out.

"Now, what was it I was going to do? Oh that's right. Kill you." she said, looking at Joshua the whole time.

"Let's not get hasty here. I don't even really see why you're mad at me." Joshua said, trying to stall until backup arrived.

"You tricked me and then kidnapped me!" Aria shouted.

"And experimented on you. Can't forget that." Percy added.

"He did what now?' Aria asked, turning to Percy's cell.

"How did you not notice? You have a freaking tail." Percy told her.

"What?!" Aria said. She looked and saw that there was indeed a long, black tail coming out of her lower back. It was about two and half feet long and looked like it belonged on a cat, not her. She also found that she could move it without really thinking. Like how you use your arms and legs. She brought it up to her hands and wrapped it around one.

This is really fluffy.

"You also kind of have ears." Wanda told her.

Aria let go of her tail and reached up to feel her ears. Luckily they weren't on top of her head. Instead the ears that were already there had transformed. They were more pointed and fuzzy.

"What did you do to me!" she yelled at Joshua.

"It wasn't me personally. I just oversaw the operations." he replied sheepishly.

"It that you call them? Operations? I have a tail Joshua! A tail!" she shouted.

"Among other things. You basically have all the abilities of a cat, without being a cat. Except for the tail. And the ears." he told her. By now he was leaning against one of the walls to keep from falling over. Aria always got super scary when she was angry.

Aria put her head in her hands and sighed. How was she going to live with this?

"Hey, if you're done pouting over there, do you think you could work a little of that ice magic on these bars?" Percy asked.

"First of all, I'm not pouting. I'm trying to figure out a way out of here. And yes. I'll break the bars. But only because it would be weird to break Wanda out and you as well." Aria answered. She walked over and froze the bars of his cell. Then she did the same to Wanda's.

"All you have to do is kick them." she told them.

Once they were out Aria walked over to Joshua. She grabbed his ear and dragged him along with her down the hall.

"Ow, ow, ow. Why are you doing this?" he asked as he struggled to keep up.

"You said this place was specialized. That means you need a card of some sort to get around. Since you work here that means you have one. You're going to use it to get us out." she replied.

"Why would I do that?" Joshua said.

Aria stopped and pinned him up against the wall.

"Because if you don't I'm going to pop that puny head of yours off. Got it?" she said. The tone her voice said that he didn't have a choice.

"Alright fine. But only cause you asked so nicely." he said.

Aria put let him go and shoved in front of her.

"Now. Be a good little HYDRA agent and get us out of here." she growled.

As they walked down the hall Percy and Wanda noticed that the walls were slowly turning to ice.


End file.
